Fatal Attraction: Austin and Ally
by ch12R5er
Summary: All of his fans got to see the sweet innocent boy he portrayed himself to be, but off stage he was sly, suductuionist, and sexist person. those are the reasons I did not want to fall in love with him. Who knew resisting Austin Moon would be the hardest things ever. Rated T for mild sexual themes and language!


I felt like the only thing I ever looked forward to in growing up was love. Somehow I managed to get fooled by the vision that Disney movies and storybooks had told me about love. That my prince charming would swoop in at my worst moment and save me from danger. Well those movies with Cinderella and snow white are far from the truth. Well, at least for me they are.

Because my prince charming wasn't the dashing hero that came in on an angelic horse and swept me off my feet. We didn't ride off into the sunset, and we sure in hell didn't fall in love at first sight.

The boy who was supposed to be my knight in shining armor was a hormonal, sly, shellfish, and sexist suductionist, that had no respect for anyone but himself. That was his **_oh so great _** personality, and those were the many things that drew me away from him.

Now just because that was his true personality doesn't mean that's what he let other know. His thousands of fans saw him as a sweet innocent teenager that wouldn't do any harm to anyone.

I hate to crush his fans dreams by saying he is not the boy you think he is. He is not the charming boy you would bring to your parents. He is the kind of boy your parents would forbid you from dating.

So of course-of all people- I wonder why I ended up with him? All of the storybooks told me he was the one that my prince charming would save me from. Correct? That was a complete lie.

Somehow the pesky boy set his eyes on me, and everyone knew he was going to stop at nothing until he got me. Austin Moon stole my heart and was not planning on giving it back.

But let's not get ahead of ourselves-let's start at the beginning.

I have only lived in Miami for three months, but it has felt like an entirety. I had decided to move in with my Dad because my Mom who I had lived with for years was going to take an extremely long business trip. Once I moved in my Dad had me start working at his music shop called Sonic Boom. At first I thought it would be fun because I love music but my dad did not even pay me for the Work I did, what I cheap ass. After I found that out I started working there less and less and started exploring the mall more and more. That's where I met my current best friend Trish who was working at a subway store. She had been fired and was sad, so I went over to her cheered her up, and asked if she wanted to hang sometime, and she did. Everyday she and I hung out; she even kept me company at my Dad's shop. One day while Trish and I were at the shop, two noisy boys came in.

They approached the checkout, and the blonde one was the first to speak up.

"Hey little hottie, we need a guitar. See I am the one and only Austin Moon. So say If we hook up later could I get a guitar?"

"What?! No! You're going to have to buy the guitar, and you need to leave me alone. What's so special about you?" I said giving hm a look of confusion.

"Austin Moon, I am Rocker, I perform. Nobody knows me yet, but believe me, They Will." He says.

Then I see that he looks down at the checkout, looking at an old raggedy book. My song book. He grabs it and starts looking at once.

I sat there nervously biting my look as he goes through my songs. Nobody has ever seen my songs. So I was not excited when he started looking at them.

After Austin reads them, he looks up at me and smiles.

"I have a better Idea than giving me the guitar, why don't you be my songwriter. How about it?"

"Why would she do that?" Trish asks glaring strongly at him.

"She can do that, or I can keep annoying her until she finally does it." He says slyly.

"How do I know you're not going to be mean to your fans? How do I know you're any good?"

"Well I have a whole other personality once it comes to my fans, and to see how good I am your just going to have to take a risk. You are a great songwriter, I give you that, and I am a great rocker. This benefits not only me but you too." Austin's says with a smirk on his face.

I really want to be recognized as a great song writer, and That can happen if Austin and I go in to business. I can sing but at the same time I have stage fright. I really think these needs to happen, even if Austin is a sly and sexist. My whole career sits on his shoulders now.

"Ok, Austin I will do it." I say. I soon realize that he does not even know my name.

"I am Ally." I add

"Well Ally, this is Dez and he will be filming my first video. She can be our manger. You, Ally need to be at my house tonight, we need to write a song." He says.

"The Mangers name is Trish." Trish says directing the witty comment towards Austin.

"I will be there at eight. Alright?" I say.

"Deal." He says as he walks out the Sonic Boom doors and into the Mall.

I am not excited about going to his house. He could do anything to me. Knowing him he would try and have sex with me. He is someone I would never really want to see, hang out with or date. Not because he did not have looks he did; He was a bleach blonde, brown eyes, and athletic built, Hot Guy, The reason I would never be his friend or date him is because he is sly and sexist.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed this 1st chapter! Many more to come! Review Please.


End file.
